


Trade-Off

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami has something to hold over Zoro's head. Zoro's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade-Off

Nami walked over to where Zoro was sleeping, humming to herself along the way. She had been eyeing an _adorable_ new outfit in one of her magazines, and her charts showed that they were coming up to a chain of islands famous for their shopping districts. Sadly, she was short a few hundred beli, but had an idea of where to get the extra cash.

She reached the snoring swordsman and kicked him none-too-gently in the side.

“Wake up, Zoro.”

Zoro just snored louder and slumped over onto his side. Glaring, she kicked him again, but he just rocked sideways and fell over onto his stomach.

The snoring continued.

Frowning at the man, she suddenly got an idea. Smiling evilly, Nami walked back a few yards, and got a running start. Once she reached Zoro, she stomped hard into the small of his back with the three-inch-heel of her new sandals, jumping off and landing neatly on his other side, enjoying the pained groan coming from her now awake nakama.

“Zo~ro, you still owe me 4000 beli.” She sing-songed, crouching down so she was eye-level with the disgruntled man, who was now sitting up and blinking, nursing the ache in his back with one hand. Her expression hardened. “Pay up.”

Grumpily, Zoro glared at her. “Why should I? I’ve already paid you everything; what’s left is just your ridiculous interest.”

Nami smiled. It wasn’t pretty. “I have something that you might be interested in. Oh, say, a picture of you and a certain someone.”

Silence.

“Together.”

Raised eyebrow.

“Naked.”

Zoro’s eyes widened slightly as Nami pulled out the picture in question, and he made a panicked grab for it.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Nami tsked, hiding it down her blouse. “You give me my beli, and I won’t tell Sanji-kun that I know about the two of you. Deal?”

Zoro swore and grabbed the wad of bills from his haramaki. Nami snatched them up and smiled, patting him on the head as she stood up.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She smirked and walked away, ignoring the muttered ‘devil-woman’ as she went.


End file.
